oricureallstarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Magic Witch Pretty Cure (English Dub)
This is the English dub version of Maho Girls PreCure. Names *Mirai Asahina - Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle *Riko Izayoi - Corona Violette/Cure Magical *Ha-chan/Kotoha Hanami - Prim/Primrose Emerson/Cure Felice *Mofurun - Mofina *Kyouko Asahina - Rachel Laverne *Daikichi Asahina - Brendan Laverne *Kanoko Yuuki - Bette Evans *Kana Katsuki - Kylie Briscoe *Mayumi Nagase - Belinda Nichols *Souta Ono - Derek Carson *Yuuto Namiki - Greg Ainsworth *Dark Magicians - Dark Magicians *Batty - *Sparda - *Gamettsu - *Yamoh - *Yokubaru *Dokurokushe - *Never Ending Chaos - Never Ending Chaos *Labut - *Shakince - *Benigyo - *Orba - *Chikurun - *Donyokubaru - *Deusmast - *Emily - Emily *Jun - June *Kei - Kay *Kouchou - *Kyoto - *Isaac - Isaac *Liz - Liz *Loretta - Loretta Transformations, Speeches and Attacks All: Cure-up Rapapa!! Monica & Corona's Transformation 1: Diamond Power! Miracle Magical Jewel Relay!! Monica & Corona's Transformation 2: Topaz Power! Miracle Magical Jewel Relay!! Monica & Corona's Transformation 3: Ruby Power! Miracle Magical Jewel Relay!! Monica & Corona's Transformation 4: Sapphire Power! Miracle Magical Jewel Relay!! Primrose's Transformation: "Emerald Power! Felice Funfun Flower Relay!!" Cure Miracle: The Miracle of 2! I'm Cure Miracle! Cure Magical: The Magic of 2! I'm Cure Magical! Cure Felice: "Spreading Beautiful Magic far and wide! I am Cure Felice!" All: "We're Magic Witch Pretty Cure!" Pretty Cure Diamond Eternal Miracle & Magical: Linkle Stick Ready! Miracle & Magical: Diamond Power! Miracle & Magical: Forever shining! With our hands! Miracle & Magical: Spinning Power Link! Miracle & Magical: Pretty Cure Diamond...Eternal! Pretty Cure Ruby Passionale Miracle & Magical: Linkle Stick Ready! Mofina: Go forth! Miracle & Magical: Ruby Power! Miracle & Magical: Passion forever burning! With our hands! Miracle & Magical: Spinning Power Link! Miracle & Magical: Pretty Cure Ruby Passionale! Pretty Cure Sapphire Smartish Miracle & Magical: Linkle Stick Ready! Mofina: Go forth! Miracle & Magical: Sapphire Power! Miracle & Magical: Intellect forever flowing! With our hands! Miracle & Magical: Spinning Power Link! Miracle & Magical: Pretty Cure...Sapphire Smartish Pretty Cure Topaz Esperanza Miracle & Magical: Linkle Stick Ready! Mofina: Go forth! Miracle & Magical: Topaz Power! Miracle & Magical: Hope forever golden! With our hands! Miracle & Magical: Spinning Power Link! Miracle & Magical: Pretty Cure Topaz Esperanza! Pretty Cure Emerald Reincarnation Cure Felice: Flower Echo Wand! Cure Felice: Emerald Power! Cure Felice: Cure Up! Cure Felice: Pretty Cure! Emerald Reincarnation! Cure Miracle's Attacks Miracle: Linkle Stick Ready! Miracle: Linkle Pink Tourmaline! Miracle: Linkle Tanzanite! Miracle: Linkle Peridot! Miracle: Linkle Amethyst! Miracle: Linkle Garnet! Cure Magical's Attacks Magical: Linkle Stick Ready! Magical: Linkle Aquamarine! Magical: Linkle Tanzanite! Magical: Linkle Peridot! Magical: Linkle Moonstone! Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow All: Cure-Up Rapapa!! All: Alexandrite Power! All: Magic Witch Pretty Cure! Over・The・Rainbow! Mofina: Rainbow Carriage! Miracle: Great stars of fortunate miracles! Magical: Great stars of connecting magic! Felice: Great flowers of blooming happiness! All: We call upon you for help! Precious Brace on! All: Maximum Magic Full Full Linkle! All: Pretty Cure Extreme Rainbow! All: Cure Up Ra-pa-Pa! All: Over the Rainbow! Miracle: Oh extraordinary miracles! Magical: Allow magic to illuminate everything! Felice: And now, spread our warmth of happiness! All: Now, with our own hands! All: Maximum Power Full Full Linkle! All: Pretty Cure・Extreme・Rainbow! All: Sun Sun Jewel Relay! All: Cure Up・ Ra-Pa-Pa! All: Reach out to the farthest stars!! Episodes #Let the Magic Begin! (Part 1) #Let the Magic Begin! (Part 2) #Shopping is Magic # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Cure Felice is Born! # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Voice Actors Monica Laverne/Cure Miracle: Barbara Mamabolo Corona Violette/Cure Magical: Katie Griffin Primrose Emerson/Cure Felice: Bryn McAuley Mofina: Colleen O'Shaughnessey Trivia *In this dub, Mofurun is renamed Mofina. Category:Pretty Cure English Dub Series Category:Cardplayer